The invention relates to an alarm switch which may typically be used as a fire alarm switch and which is of the kind known as a "manual call point". Such switches are mounted in a wall-mounted box with a front face which has a frangible element. Originally, the frangible element was a glass plate, but more satisfactory alternatives have been developed. The object of the invention is to provide an improved switch of this kind.